poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 1 transcript
(Nate appears using a net) (He catches the bug) Nate: Gotcha! Bear! Eddie! I caught the stag! Bear: That thing's tiny. Check out this guy! Nate: Whoa! What is that thing? Eddie: That's a saw stag beetle. Apparently that's a pretty big one too. Bear: You know it! Phineas: Hi, Youkai. Nate: Hi, Phineas. Long time no see. Doraemon: Hello there. Bear: Wow! A cat-robot! Eddie: I have never seen it like that before. Nate: Who are your friends? Doraemon: My name is Doraemon. And this is Dora the Kid, Dora-Nichov, Dora-Med lll, Dora-Rinho, Wang Dora, El Matadora, Dorami and Jaidora. Noby: My name is Noby. Sue: My name is Sue. Big G.: I am Big G. Sneech: I am Sneech. Ferb: I am Ferb. Isabella: I am Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Buford: My name's Buford. Baljeet: My name Baljeet. Rudolph: My name is Rudolph. And this is Dumbo. Tommy Turnbull: I am Tommy Turnball Gus Turner: I am Gus Turner. Lola Mbola: I am Lola Mbola. Robotboy: I am RobotGirl and this is RobotGirl. Ichi: I'm Ichi. And this is Chiko, Daku, Bulltaro and Shami. Peko: I'm Peko and this is my wife, Spiana. Chippo: I'm Chippo. Brus: I'm Brus Chippo: My name's Chippo and this is my cousin and sister, Romi. T.J. Detweiler: My name's T.J. and these are my friends, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli and Gus. Skipper: My name's Skipper. And this is Kowalski, Rico, and Private Wallace: I am Wallace and this is Gromit. (Perry the Platypus purrs) Phineas: And this is Perry. Chase McCain: I am Chase McCain. Mac: I am Mac. Bloo: I am Bloo. Courage: Courage is my name. Emmet: I am Emmet. Wyldstyle: I am Wyldstyle. Uni-Kitty: My name is Uni-Kitty. Ace: My name is Ace Goody Bad Cop: I'm Good Cop. Benny: I'm Benny Dipper: We are Dipper and Mabel. Nate: Nice to meet you. Katie: Hey guys! Nate: Katie! Bear: Wh-What're you here for? Katie: A research project! Did you catch anything, Nate? Nate: I caught...this. (Fumi looks at the stag in his stag) Katie: Suits you well. It's so normal. (Nate looks surprised) Katie: (echoing) Normal. Sue: Nate, are you ok? Nate: I need to get something for Katie! Doraemon: We could help if you like. Sue: You're coming too? Unikitty: Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and I will stay. Doraemon: Ok. You wait here. We will be back. (Ten minutes later) Nate: Just you'll wait, I'll find a huge one too! (Doraemon, Nate and friends search for the huge stag) Nate: I bet if I go past here...(jumps over the fence) (Doraemon, Nate and friends continue searching) (The stag appears) Nate: That's gotta be a rare one! Noby: What is that shining thing? Doraemon: I don't know. Looks more like the firefly. They don't have any fireflies during the day. Big G.: Let's go and catch it! (Doraemon and gang begin following the bug) (They crawl under the branches and out of them) Doraemon: Where did it go? Rudolph: It is vanished. (Doraemon and his gang spot on the machine) Nate: What's that? Voice: Please insert coin! (Nate gasps) Rudolph: Did you hear that? Sue: I hear a voice. Voice: Please insert coin! Gretchen: And I can hear it too! (Nate gasps) Nate: What do you mean insert coin? You mean in that thing? No way! I don't even know what's in those capsules! Okay, I will! Come on, I said I will! (He puts the coin in the machine) (The ball appears and he tries to open it) (The power appears) (The creature appears) Dora the Kid: I can't believe it. Noby: I never seen-- Sneech: Why, it is a...uh... Dora the Kid: It is a ball in Nate's hands? Noby: Why, it looks a lot like Pokemon. Whisper: Hi! I am Whisper! (Takes a bow) At your serwhisp. I am what you humans commonly refer to as a ghost! Nate: Ghost? And wow, you talk fanc-- Whisper: Yes! We are mysterious being that cause mysterious events! And you want us to know why I was in a capsule machine? That story dates back to 190 years ago! (flashback story appears with the thunder) A "righteous" monk decided all ghosts are evil and sealed me with great prejudice! (flashback story ends) And just how did I end up in a capsule machine? Who cares about little details like that? What matters is that you freed me from the lo-o-ongest imprisonment! You, yourself and you! (He look at Doraemon, Nate and friends in the distance walking away) (He flies to catch them) Whisper: Wait a sec! You're supposed to listen to me! Wouldn't you normally listen to me?! Nate: We're looking for bugs here. Even if I did free you from your 190 years imprisonment... Whisper: I guess he was listening. Nate: Oh, right! Whisper: Oh crud! Nate: Give me back my 100 yen! Whisper: That's your concern?! Nate: I need that to get juice later. Doraemon: We need Nate's 100 yen! Give it back! Whisper: But you can't get your money back even if you don't like the prize. That's how it goes with capsule machines! (Nate and Whisper growl at each other) Nate: Fine. We're leaving. (The heroes leave) Whisper: All right, have a good day now. Wait! (flying to catch them again) Not so fast! (Whisper loses his control of flying) Nate: What is it? Whisper: Just listen until I'm done! You are a...Lucky boy! Rudolph: How is he lucky? Whisper: Even by ghost standards I'm well-mannered. I must demonstrate my gratitude for freein me. All: Gratitude? Whisper: I will become your steward! Wang Dora: We're not hearing any sheep. Whisper: Not a shepherd. Phineas: Or seeing any sheep. Whisper: No, I mean a valet. Nate: Veal culet? Whisper: Do I look meaty? I am a butler! A but-ler. So in other words: I will solve any problems you may have, spooky or otherwise in a flash! With the snap of my fingers! Like it was never there! (The heroes walk, leaving Whisper) Whisper: And they just walked off again? (Whisper quickly flies to catch them again but loses control) Whisper: Wait just a minute! Bugs? Bugs? You needed bugs, right? Bugs, bugs, rare bugs! Come on, step right up! (The firefly appears) Nate: There he is! (catches the firefly and looks at the many of them and they land on the heroes) Whisper: Take all you can carry. Nate: Okay! Okay! Make them go away! Whisper: Oh? Well then: Bugs, bugs, rare bugs, go on your way! (He farts and the fireflies fly away) (Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G. and the heroes cover their noses) Nate: What've I gotten myself into? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts